


The Chase

by thatawkwardoreo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Profanity, alcohol use, first story ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardoreo/pseuds/thatawkwardoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Korra as she faces breakups, friendships, and not so everyday life. Who will she end up with? Her new friend, Asami? Her boyfriend from high school, Mako? Or he boyfirend of 4 years, Tahno? Will she be able to keep up or fall victim to THE CHASE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Re-encounter

Chapter One: Re-encounter  
4 years. 4 fucking years, gone, wasted. I had been waiting on that son of a bitch to propose to me, and the night that I think that it’s finally going to happen, he dumps me! He dumped me in the middle of dinner…th-that ass hat! He says he’s not ready to “commit”. Bitch please. Commit my ass, he wasn’t saying that when I tried to dump him the first time. I need alcohol. I’m hurt and the tears are welling up. I walk out of the hotel I’m staying at, tears start falling as I walk down the sidewalk. The tears are clouding my vision and I run into someone causing me to fall on my butt. I look up to apologize to the person…the face…i-it looks familiar. Before I can say the words I’m sorry I hear: “H-hey Kor.” Kor…I hadn’t been called that since high school, it all connects. Mako.  
Mako POV  
I’m walking down the street to meet someone for drinks at the local bar. Someone runs into me causing them to fall onto the ground. I go to help said person, a girl to be exact, up but she was shaking possibly crying. The woman looks up at me, tears in her eyes. My heart drops. Korra.


	2. Greetings, Goodbyes, and Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are just not meant to be said, but they are any way.

Chapter Two: Greetings, Goodbyes & Gin  
Mako. I hadn’t seen him since Bolin an Opal’s wedding. I had set Opal, who was my roommate at the time, up with Bolin. I swear it was love at first sight for them, I am glad I was able to do that for them. They even let me plan their wedding; I am not sure why seeing as have no experience in that field, but it was one hell of a wedding.  
My history with Mako goes way back. I have been friends with him and his brother since grade 6. Mako and I started dating when we got to grade 9, but all we seemed to do was argue then have angry make up sex, but we both realized that this wasn’t healthy…we just didn’t want to give it up. We broke up the summer before our senior year, but we didn’t talk until the last month of school. Bolin hauled ass through high school so that he could graduate a year early. After high school, the three of us kind of drifted apart. Mako became a professional MMA fighter, but also received his Master’s in Law. While Bolin became a star on Broadway immediately after high school but went on to acting in the top movies of the decade. But I haven’t talked to either of them since Bolin’s wedding about five years ago  
Wait. What was I supposed to be doing? I must have zoned out because Mako is frantically waving his hand in front of my face. I guess it’s time to come back to the real world, time to face this.  
“He-hey Mako! Long time no see! How ya been? Life-treating you well? I bet so being a big time MMA fighter and all that jazz.” God Korra you’re a mess.

Mako POV  
I laugh to myself for a couple reasons:  
1\. She is still the same height from 8th grade  
2\. She still is a loud talker  
3\. She still looks the same…well except for the shorter hair  
What are the odds that we are in the same part of Republic City at the same time? This wasn’t a coincidence, it was fate.  
“Yeah, I’m actually doing pretty well. I opened up a little training facility about a year and a half ago and it’s doing great. My partner and I plan to expand soon” before I can utter another word, a high pitched shriek breaks my train of thought  
“Mako!! Yoo-hoo!! Mako?! Can you hear me!?!”  
My girlfriend, Ginger, crosses the street to join where Korra and I are standing.  


Ginger POV  
I cross the street to where my man is standing, kiss him on the cheek and latch my arm onto his. I turn to see a young looking caramel colored woman staring at us, I reluctantly stick my hand out  
“Why hello there! Ginger Burns, and you are?” She says her name is Korra. There is no ring on her finger, she better not be trying to have Mako. “Well nice to meet you Miss Korra!” I turn my attention away from Kori “so sweetie, are you ready to go for drinks? Would you like to join us Kourtney?”  


Korra POV  
“It’s Korra, but I have to decline your offer, I am sor-“  
“Oh but Karen I insist you come! It won’t be the same without you!”  
I ended up saying yes. I was a little afraid of Ginger – she seems a bit…unstable. As we walked to the restaurant, Ginger is asking me all these questions about me and my relationship with Mako. She pissed me off from the start when she asked her question, she thought I was some crazed fan that was obsessed with Mako. The nerve of that bitch!  
“Waiter, I’ll take a Shirley Temple. So Korea, what do you do?”  
“Once again, my name is _Korra_. And as I said earlier I am a clinical psychologist, I was just recently transferred to Republic City Medical Center from the Southern Water Tribe Hospital. Oh, and I’ll have a strawberry daiquiri put on a separate tab.”  
“I’ve heard of you!!! You were on an episode of _“The Drs.”_ , you are the youngest woman to ever graduate from medical school with your PhD and the first woman in your area to receive a formal education; isn’t that neat Mako?! Why did you transfer Republic City?”  
“I lived up here with my Aunt Kuvira while growing up, but after graduating from med school I wanted to help out my people since they helped send me to school, so I moved back to the Southern Water Tribe. I came back because the hospital was shut down and to come live with my boyfriend Tahno, well ex-boyfriend now…we broke up last night.”  
“Oh you poor, pathetic little thing! That was your last chance at love! Don’t worry, right after this we buy you a cat: the first of many.”  
Did this bitch seriously just say that to me? That’s it. I’m done with her shit. “Oh well look at the behavioral issues you have! Here Ginny take my card, I should check out that major case of bitch-itis that you have, but I don’t think it’s curable…that pole is too far up your ass. Look at the time! It’s time for me to leave, here’s the money for my drink that I am taking with me. Mako. Ginger. Rot in the lowest depths of hell. Oh and by the way it’s Dr. Korra, Ginger since your whore of a brain can’t seem to remember my name.”  
How can Mako date her? Why was he so silent that whole time? He didn’t stand up for me or Ginger. Fuck this, I am too grown for this shit. I’m going to my hotel’s bar room.  


Mako POV  
“Well she obviously hasn’t gotten laid in forever.”  
“Ginger. What the hell was that? Was it really necessary?”  
“What do you mean sweet cheeks? I was just defending what was rightfully mine. I don’t know why you are fussing…”  
“Well let’s see. First you thought she was some crazed fan, then you got her name wrong multiple times and finally after she tells you that she’s going through a break up you decide to say that her future cat will be the first of many?? Ginger how can you tell me that what Korra said to you was something that did not need to be said?” Ginger fidgets for a little bit and gets up to go to the bathroom. I sigh while my hands cover my face. I look around and Korra’s card is still on the table, I quickly grab it, snap a picture, and put it back the way I found it. I only took the picture for, you know, safe keeping.  


Ginger POV  
I never went to the bathroom, but I am peering around the wall to see what Mako does with that bitch’s card…that son of a bitch! Did he seriously just take a picture of it!? I pinch myself. Nope. Not dreaming. Who does she think she is, waltzing up in here, stealing my man? She better stay away from Mako or else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Chapter Three: Devil in a Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> send me ideas/headcannons that you would like to see in the future!! Like, Comment, Kudos, Subscribe!! Chapters will get longer starting next chapter. I will try to post at least once a week but is subject to change because I am in college


End file.
